


[Podfic of] to be unbroken or be brave again.

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: In December, Eliot Waugh goes through a terrible break-up and denounces the entire concept of love. In January, Quentin Coldwater finds out his dad is sick, and becomes determined to help out with money. In February, Josh Hoberman asks Margo Hanson out on a date, and she says no. But she doesn't just say no. She says no because she's worried about her best friend: she's not going to date anyone until Eliot starts dating again, too.To Josh, the solution seems clear. Pay Quentin, who seems to be the only other person Eliot can stand to be around for more than a single night, to ask him out.Of course, he's not taken Quentin's Quentinness into proper account. Instead of lying to Eliot, Quentin tells him everything right away, and the two of them embark on a scheme together to convince both Margo and Josh at the same time. Just a couple of friends, pretending to be madly in love. No way this could possibly get out of control. Right?A loosely 10 Things I Hate About You inspired AU.





	[Podfic of] to be unbroken or be brave again.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to be unbroken or be brave again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256704) by [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/30R20ip) [39 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2PQxV1x) [41 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 1:19:44

**Streaming:**  



End file.
